The present invention concerns a transformable living system that allows users thereof to sleep, work and live in the same space using a set of basic living system units. In an urban living setting, the availability of usable, personal space is severely limited. For example, in New York City, without access to substantial resources, one's living space will be excessively crammed if a bed, sofa, chair and an end table, each having only its traditional and ordinary functions, are used in the arrangement of the living space.
There are various prior art articles that are designed to save space for users thereof. For example, there is the sleeping sofa, which functions ordinarily as a sofa, but which can function as a bed when it is unfolded. There is also a chair that can be used as a narrow mattress when unfolded. However, each of these prior art articles functions independently of other household items to provide space savings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a set of basic living system units that can be coordinated together to function as a household item and save living space for users thereof. A set of basic living system units would include a couch, chair, table and an end table. These four units in their ordinary functions provide substantially a living room set for their users. However, when the love seat and the chair are unstacked and rearranged, they are of equal height, and together provide a standard-size single bed. When the love seat, the chair, the table and the end table are unstacked and rearranged, all four are of equal height, and together provide a standard size double bed.